The Story of Littleleaf
by shadowlover2695
Summary: This is the story of a premature, runt kit, who survives the harsh lands owned by the warrior clans and finds his place among them.
1. Chapter 1

"How is she?" A cat asked from within the den while washing her paws. She blinked with her emerald irises at the White tabby tom before her. "Not well," he replied solemnly. "She's in so much pain." He looked down at the ground as a small tear escaped him. He didn't like that his mate was in so much pain already. He looked back up at the other cat. "Moonflower," He began. "Lilystorm's in so much pain, I just can't stand it. It seems my kits will be born any second now." Moonflower blinked a little sadly. She knew as a medicine cat, this kitting wasn't going to go so well. Those kits weren't due for a few more moons but already the queen was having contractions. Those newborn kits are probably not going to survive. "I'll make sure Lilystorm makes it through, Whiteclaw. Just be prepared that the kits will be premature and probably not survive." Her voice was slightly quiet but she wouldn't sugar coat it for him. Whiteclaw shuddered in sorrow and finally nodded quietly while leaving the medicine cat den.

The night went on and Moonflower was asleep in her den when a yowling from outside the spanish moss hanging down from the den, awoke her. "Moonflower! Come quick! The kits...their coming!" It was Whiteclaw's voice. Moonflower hopped to her feet and ran out of her den into the nursery. She looked around for the birthing queen and spotted her quickly. The other kits in the den were curled up besides their mothers.

She moved to Lilystorm's side and place a delicate paw on her side. The contractions were powerful. The kits were being born now. It was as she feared. They were going to be premature and die. She had to save Lilystorm. "Your doing well, Lilystorm." She cooed and watched as a kit's head appeared. "Push, Lilystorm and push hard!" She instructed while gently pulling on the newborn. Soon enough the kit was out. She nipped the sack open and had Yellowbird lick the kit the wrong way to get its breathing going while Moonflower attended to the rest of the kits. Soon, five kits were born but non of them started to breath. They were still born. Moonflower sighed and shook her head at Lilystorm. The queen broke out in a loud sob but then the sob turned into searing pain. Another contraction?! Moonflower blinked in shock. There shouldn't be anymore kits! The medicine cat cheered the queen to push and then one of the smallest kits were born. She nipped the sack and began to lick it the wrong way to warm it and get the air flowing.

After several minutes of licking, Moonflower gave up. Another dead kit. The medicine cat stood up and was about to shake her head again when the smallest mew escaped the tiny scrap. It was a miracle from Starclan! Lilystorm yowled in delight and pushed the tiny kit into the curve of her belly so it may feed. Moonflower was worried. This was the tiniest kit born. Anyone could tell it was premature. It shouldn't have been born already. By the look on Lilystorm's face, she didn't care. She was just glad to have a living kit. But a kit that size, born in the middle of leaf-bare, will die by new-leaf. As these thoughts swirled around in Moonflower's head, she finally heard Lilystorm's voice. "Littlekit. His name will be Littlekit." She hoarsely meowed. The medicine cat purred at the name. It sure fit the little scrap. Too bad the odds were against the premature kit.


	2. Chapter 2

The camp was buzzing with life as the days went on. The new kit, Littlekit, was watched over carefully by Lilystorm and Moonflower. Many cats had doubts that tiny scrap would survive. Some were counting the days until Littlekit would be dead and others were making bets to see how long the kit would survive. All this upset Lilystorm greatly and Moonflower shook her head in disgust. Betting on a kit's life was horrible.

A few moons went by and Littlekit hardly grew but was much stronger but shivering as a icy snow storm tumbled down upon the clan. Lilystorm curled up tightly around the small kit and licked his fur to try and keep him warm. He never did do well with the cold. He had already been sick twice in the last moon and Moonflower was busy tending to a few other cats who had caught greencough. Littlekit couldn't afford to get sick again.

The other kits in the nursery always looked at Littlekit oddly since he was so small. Some mistaken him for a one or two moon old kit, when really, he is five moons. It baffled everyone that Littlekit was still alive. They started to wonder if this kit would survive after all.

Littlekit was bored and cold out in the clearing, but not as cold now that the storm was quickly passing. He looked over at Horsekit, Loudkit, and Rockkit. They were the same age as him, give or take a few days older. They were very large kits compared to him. He padded over to them when he noticed they were playing "Warriors."

"Hey, guys. Can I play?" He meowed softly and with a slight tilt of his head. The three larger kits looked at him and exchanged an awkward glance at one another then looked back at Littlekit. "I guess," Horsekit meowed. "Only if you think you've got what it takes." Horsekit then looked over at his littermates. "Rockkit will pretend to be an Oakclan warrior with Loudkit. Littlekit, you and I have to stop them from entering the nursery." He explained and stood by the nursery entrance. "Whenever you cats are ready," He howled. Littlekit gulped but got in position besides Horsekit. Then the battle began.

Rockkit raced over and leaped at Horsekit, tumbling him over and sprawling with him playfully on the ground. Loudkit wasn't as nice with Littlekit. The larger tabby tom barreled over Littlekit and knocked him easily out of the way like fresh kill. Littlekit quickly got to his feet and attacked Loudkit, aiming a sharp blow to the ear. Loudkit hissed, not liking that his ear was cuffed and smacked Littlekit out of the way. The smaller tom heaved himself up. Loudkit was acting as if this were a real battle. Littlekit didn't like that. Finally Horsekit ran Loudkit over to the ground and fought with him, letting the young scrap take a quick break. Rockkit flicked her tail and beckoned him over to fight her. Littlekit hesitated. Would she be as rough as Loudkit? He took the challenge and attacked. Rockkit easily dodged the attack and taunted him playfully.

As time went on, the moon finally began to rise. Littkekit was exhausted as if the battle was actually real. Horsekit, Loudkit, and Rockkit weren't even out of breath or sleepy. They had so much energy still to burn. Littlekit decided to call it quits for the night and yawned widely, padding back into the nursery and curled up besides Lilystorm. Moonflower finally had some time to come in and check on the tiny black and white tom like she usually did. She didn't like that he felt really weak after a day of play but shrugged and said he was fine.

But of course not all was fine. That night as Littlekit slept, he heard coughing from within the den. Rockkit's and Horsekit's sides were heaving as another cough racked through their bodies. Littlekit could easily smell their sickness. He stood up and raced over to Moonflower and told her what was happening. Her eyes widened as she raced over. It was as she feared. Horsekit and Rockkit had greencough. As they passed by to head to the Medicine Cat Den, Horsekit coughed on Littlekit sending the sickness to the tiny tom's body. When the sun rose that day, Littlekit too started to cough and was sent away to the Medicine Cat Den. "Three," Littlekit whispered to himself. This was his third time sick this moon. How many more times would he get sick before he was apprenticed? If he was even apprenticed. His size may hold him back from becoming one. Littlekit cried softly at the thought and coughed horribly from the sickness.

Soon enough, Littlekit and the others were healthy once more. The other cats in the clan thought it was amazing that the little scrap survived his third sickness this moon. Was Starclan watching over the tiny kit?

Another moon finally passed and it was time to apprentice the oldest kits in the nursery. Littlekit was excited. Apparently, he was being apprenticed like all the others today.

Adderstar walked out onto the Highledge and announced, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting." Cats gathered 'round. Horsekit, Rockkit, and Loudkit were shaking with excitement along with Littlekit. Lilystorm padded over to her only kit and began to groom him. "I'm so proud," she purred as she smoothed over Littlekit's fur. The tiny tom didn't mind his mother's fussing. He actually enjoyed it. Pebblestream, the other kit's mother, was also fussing over her own, but unlike Littlekit, Horsekit, Rockkit, and Loudkit were trying to get away from their mother's tongue and yowled at her to stop since she was embarrassing them.

"Today, four kits have reached the age of six moons and are ready to be apprenticed." Adderstar announced from the Highledge. "Horsekit, Rockkit, Loudkit, and Littlekit, please step forward." They did as they were told as their eyes widened in completely happiness. "By naming apprentices, it shows the Cobraclan will survive and remain strong." Adderstar began. "From this moment on until they earn their warrior names, they will be known as, Horsepaw, Rockpaw, Loudpaw, and Littlepaw!" Adderstar then looked over at the awaiting mentors. "Darkstripe, my deputy, you will mentor Rockpaw. Redshade, you will mentor Loudpaw. Flameclaw, you will mentor Horsepaw." Adderstar took a short breather and waited for them to touch noses. After they had, they moved to the side of the clearing and Adderstar finished the ceremony. "I, Adderstar, leader of this clan, will mentor Littlepaw. I promise to pass down all I can to you." The leader jumped down and padded up to Littlepaw and touched noses with him. This truly was an glorious. Adderstar, leader of Cobraclan, was going to be his mentor! This was so far the greatest day of his life. But he felt as if he was missing something or isn't doing something he should. Although he was Adderstar's apprentice and was extremely excited, he felt as if he wasn't as happy as he really should be.


End file.
